


Fight with Her

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Luminity [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha Boscha, Alpha Eda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amity Blight has issues and need help, Betas Willow and Gus, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is a bitch, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Emperor Belos is coming, F/F, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lilith Redemption, Lumity, Omega Luz Noceda, Past Child Abuse, and a dam good one, and an antagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: It has been a year since she won the Elemental Games and Luz's love. Now Amity is finally free from her parents and is with the love of her life. Things couldn't be better.Well they could. Shortly after her victory, former princess Lilith came back to warn her sister, Queen Eda, about the impending invasion from Emperor Belos.Now Amity must put her skills to the test, as war is coming, and it will take everything that she has to protect her princess, who is the target of Emperor Belos for some reason.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park/Skara
Series: The Tale of Luminity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Fight with Her

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The Sequel of of Fight for Her. In here we are facing Emperor Belos and his evil plans to conquer Eda's Kingdom. 
> 
> But also the growing relationship of Luz and Amity and how the latter not only struggles to let go of her past, but adapting to being future Queen, and also the pressure of having to protect Luz.
> 
> I did my best for the sequel and I hope you enjoy it.

Once upon a time, there were two girls. Amity Blight and Luz Noceda. 

Amity Blight is the youngest but also the only Alpha of the Blight children. But being the only Alpha only gave the girl a far grimmer and hurtful childhood that no one could imagine, as her parents, in a way to try shape her at her will, the child had endure constant abuse from them, no matter how much her siblings tried to protect her. 

Luz Noceda headed in the same path, but fate had a kinder destiny for her. Before the young Omega could be subjected to torture. She was saved by none other than Queen Edalyn Clawthorne. Eda took the child and raised her as her own, and Luz grew up with a loving mother at her side.

Both girls had such different backgrounds. 

Yet fate wanted them together so badly.

When the Princess reached the aprópiate age. Queen Eda was forced to find a suitor for her Omega daughter. Since at the time Luz had no lover, she had to host an old completion. The Elemental Games, where the Alpha suitors would compete in the trials of Earth, Fire, Wind, Ice, and the very feared and deadly Water Trial.

Wanting to have more power in the kingdom, Amity’s parents sent her to compete so she could be the suitor.

But what started as a fight to once again do her parent's bidding. It became something completely different. 

As soon as she saw her, Amity became love struck with Luz. And for the first time she wanted something for herself, not caring what her parents wanted. 

Thanks to a prior connection to her older sister Emira, Luz gave Amity a chance to get to know her during the games, and as the trials went by, they became friends, and then that friendship became love. So when the dreaded Water Trial arrived, that love had become too strong, which was what ultimately made Amity the winner of the games, besides being the only one that finished the 5 trials. 

But celebrations had to wait for the young couple. Former Princess Lilith. Queen Eda's older sister, and originally the heir to the throne before her betrayal, came back from her exile. 

The sisters dueled, which the Queen came victorious, but it was all a test from the eldest sister. Lilith had left the Emperor, and came with a warning that he is preparing to move, as well as that she is slowly loosing her magic. 

She gave herself up, and Eda imprisioned her sister for her crimes. 

Then came the moment that Amity finally stood up against her parents. Exposing the abuse that she had to live with for years, as well as her father's old plan to curse the Queen, and how he blamed his old business partner when she found out of the plan. Enraged Eda sent both Blights to be executed for their many crimes, finally freeing Amity from them. 

And at last, Eda declared Amity the winner, and she could finally enjoy her love with Luz. 

But it wasn't happily ever after. 

Emperor Belos is still coming, and they must be ready. 

Now Amity has to train with Eda on how to become Queen, Eda is a good teacher, but you can feel the preasure, she wants the daughter's Alpha to be able to protect her from anything. 

And there is the issue of Boscha. Another Alpha that tried winning the games, but came short thanks to Amity. Now the other Alpha has swore revenge on her, and will do anything to disgrace her.

But other than those two issues. Amity is finally happy with her life. She still has her siblings, who helped her in every way they could, a good mentor in Eda, and of course the love of her life in Luz.

Yes the Emperor is coming, but she is willing to fight him, if it means keeping her safe, she will do anything.


End file.
